NarutoIno Short Shot
by sheltie
Summary: Like the title states this is a short little Naruto/Ino story. Not much of a plot, but a fun little piece. Rated T just to be safe though nothing really bad in this one.


**Naruto/Ino Short Shot**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, don't ask where this came from. I just had an urge to write and this came out of it. This is just a short fun one-shot with Naruto and Ino. It really has little no plot at all.**

* * *

"NARUTO!"

Naruto grinned as he heard his name screamed to the high heavens. He was whistling as he walked down the street.

"What did you do Naruto?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Who, me?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Quit with the act Naruto. We both know you did this. So what made you want to piss Ino off?" Sasuke asked.

"Who said anything about pissing her off" Naruto said.

"Why else would she be screaming your name" Sasuke said.

"For the sheer joy of it, or pleasure" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You wish" Sasuke snorted as he punched the blond in the shoulder.

"Hey, I am not the one hiding from girls" Naruto pointed out.

"I don't hide from girls per se. I hide from _fan_ girls. Totally different" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, you're right. HEY LADIES, SASUKE UCHIHA IS RIGHT HERE!" Naruto shouted.

Soon a stampede of girls with a familiar pink head of hair came charging in.

"I hate you Naruto" Sasuke growled then disappeared in a flash.

He was followed by the horde as Naruto watched on with amusement.

"NAR-RUTO!"

Naruto turned and grinned as he saw a very irate Ino Yamanaka glaring at him.

"Ino, my you look absolutely lovely today" he said.

Ino was only dressed in just a tank top and baggy pants with a big wet spot in the middle of the pants. These were her pajamas that she wears to bed. And as to why she was mad at her fellow blond. Well, she awoke to something that shocked her very much, but in a way that made her, um, get very excited down there. She knew only one person who could sneak into her apartment, her bedroom and do whatever it was to her when she was asleep. And that person was smiling at her. It just pissed her off even more. She wanted to beat that smile off his face.

"You're dead Naruto" Ino growled out.

Naruto just kept his smile as he reached a hand out and tucked a blond strand behind Ino's ear.

"Oh, I am sure there's other things you want to do to me than kill me" he said confidently.

Many watched with the men worried for Naruto since it was never a smart thing to keep poking an enraged bear. The women watched knowing exactly what was going to happen to Naruto.

A red tinge rose from Ino's cheeks and it had nothing to do with anger. Her secret that she kept was that she had a massive crush on Naruto. She never told anyone this ever though had written it down in her dairy. But Naruto couldn't have read that. She kept it locked up, right?

Naruto bent forward and got his mouth near her ear and began to whisper into Ino's ear. Ino's face got redder and redder as she listened. Naruto had read her diary somehow and was now reiterating what she had written down. One of her deepest fantasies she had that involved Naruto from a dream she had. But it seemed Naruto added in his own flair to Ino's fantasy making it much steamier. If Jiraiya was around he'd be salivating upon hearing this as he jotted down copious notes.

"Well, now shall we go and make that dream come true?" Naruto asked pulling back.

Ino was breathing hard, trying to control herself. A part of her was so angry that Naruto had read her diary and she wanted to wring his neck for invading her privacy. But another part of her, her perverted side, wanted to actually do what Naruto whispered in her ear since it sounded so good and from the look in Naruto's eyes he wanted it too.

"Screw it" She said and grabbed Naruto by the collar dragging him off.

He smiled the whole way though many men said a prayer for their brethren.

/Scene Break/

Ino rolled away panting hard. She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Oh god" she said.

"Better than your fantasy?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Ino turned to Naruto and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"So much better" she purred.

The two were in her bed. Their clothes strewn about the room.

"Great, because that's just round one" Naruto said with a smirk.

Ino groaned. She had forgotten Naruto's almost god like stamina. Though her pervert side was shouting to the heaven singing their praises.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: again, this just came out of nowhere really. I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
